<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>別鬧了 by xziee223</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212972">別鬧了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223'>xziee223</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batfam all are Youtubers, Jason Todd is a Youtuber, M/M, Slade is his photographer, 無披風AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>設定上聊天室帳號是隨機產生，ex plurk的偷偷說</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Slade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>設定上聊天室帳號是隨機產生，ex plurk的偷偷說</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　「好了，各位，接下來是重點，從這個地方，這個地方……這個……」鏡頭前的Redhood拿著一小株熊童子，靠近又拿遠，還好幾次做出網美手勢，「對焦一下哈囉？」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>cocoya318：哈囉</p>
  <p>rainbull520：哈囉</p>
  <p>taro401：哈囉</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>　　「好對上了！」Redhood的左手靜止不動，無名指上的戒台閃著白金色澤，「從這裡，剪下去，會變成這樣……」看看被他分成兩株的熊童子，「花4秒對焦，不到1就剪掉了……」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>nut567：哈囉</p>
  <p>newt37：red可愛</p>
  <p>tw812：RED可愛</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>　　「再說我可愛就剪掉你們的！」</p><p> </p><p>　　鏡頭後方遠遠的門突然打開，Redhood的攝影師——白髮蒼蒼的中年人，自稱Deathstroke，網友稱中二攝影師，中二的中是中年的中——提著便當關上門，放下鑰匙。</p><p> </p><p>　　「攝影師回來了。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>curry440：攝影師哈囉</p>
  <p>nut537：歡迎回來</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>　　Deathstroke踏進Redhood的攝影場所，悠悠閒閒地把便當拿去鏡頭看不到的地方。</p><p>　　Redhood自顧自繼續，「下面這對比較大的熊掌，你可以直接這樣去孵，也可以對切，它一定要保留中間枝幹的部分……」Redhood很認真在講解。</p><p> </p><p>　　一個影子走過來，厚實的手突然摸上Redhood的頭髮，Red顯然嚇了一跳，還迅速看一眼鏡頭再驚恐看回去，「等等——」</p><p>　　Deathstroke喬好Redhood的腦袋位置，二話不說就吻了下去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>rainbull520：咦</p>
  <p>nut537：蛤</p>
  <p>nut567：操</p>
  <p>newt37：哇靠</p>
  <p>rainbull520：咦咦咦！！！？</p>
  <p>ham788：哪一齣</p>
  <p>pomelo300：等等攝影師！！！？</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>　　「Sla……唔——等一下！」拿不穩的熊童子掉一桌子，Redhood的脖子跟耳朵迅速緋紅，「我他媽在開直播！！！」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>rice7911：喔ㄏㄏㄏㄏ</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>　　「啊啦。」Deathstroke低頭看鏡頭，心情絲毫不受影響，「午安，各位。」</p><p> </p><p>　　聊天區域刷了整排的『喔啊啊啊啊啊啊啊』，速度之快，要往回拉才能看到幾則不是『喔啊啊啊啊啊啊啊』的留言。</p><p> </p><p>　　「你到底在幹嘛啊！」Redhood吼叫，臉部、脖子全紅。</p><p>　　「該吃午餐了。」</p><p>　　「那你不會用說的嗎？！」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>milk888：這不是真的</p>
  <p>suger123：我以為red我老婆……結果他是別人的老婆……</p>
  <p>nut567：不是啊hood不是結婚了嗎</p>
  <p>coffee012：老d也結婚啦</p>
  <p>dance589：日久生情？</p>
  <p>music333：大型外遇現場？</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>　　Deathstroke哼哼冷笑幾聲，Redhood的觀眾很習慣他的冷笑，這個男人的囂張不知不覺已成為Redhood頻道的賣點之一，明明他不是主角，偶爾才會穿插在對話跟背景之中，但網友們就是喜歡他不可一世、嘲諷全世界的自信。</p><p>　　現在他的冷笑讓Redhood的粉絲們覺得自己被針對了。</p><p> </p><p>　　Deathstroke舉起右手手背讓他們看自己手上的戒指，那是光滑的白金戒指，沒有裝飾。</p><p>　　然後他反手，黃寶石與黑曜石各頗一半鑲嵌結合，令人印象深刻的寶石配色映入眾人眼簾，跟Redhood的戒指一模模一樣樣。</p><p> </p><p>　　聊天區再次哀號遍野。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>nut567：怪不得老d拍的rh都比別人好看</p>
  <p>tea490：愛情buff</p>
  <p>coffee012：不我不接受啊啊啊啊啊</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>　　炫耀完戒指跟他的美滿婚姻，Deathstroke再次哼哼兩聲，揉揉一臉生無可戀的Redhood就退出鏡頭視線。</p><p> </p><p>　　「你就這樣走了嗎？」被丟在鏡頭內的Redhood一驚。</p><p>　　「我說吃飯了。」</p><p>　　「你知道我花多少時間對焦嗎？你一進來就模糊焦點！」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>morning50：4秒？</p>
  <p>jazz734：絕對是4秒</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>　　「你是成年人了，你能搞定。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>house238：渣</p>
  <p>box109：渣D</p>
  <p>page777：老渣D</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>　　「你個混——」</p><p>　　「我買了辣熱狗。」</p><p>　　「！」畫面中的Redhhod瞪著遠方，彷彿停格般。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>dirty730：吃貨hood</p>
  <p>mix41199：樓上好髒</p>
  <p>cold32：啊噁</p>
  <p>dirty730：……</p>
  <p>dirty730：這不公平</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>　　糾結完的Redhood彷彿壯士斷腕般，「過來吃。」</p><p>　　「你那裡都是土。」</p><p>　　「你又不是沒吃過土！」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>sweet546：打情罵俏</p>
  <p>psycho834：red可愛</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>　　Deathstroke拎著袋子過來，坐在Redhood的左手邊。</p><p>　　Deathstroke一拿出辣熱狗就被Redhood搶走了，油土伯一臉不甘願地切著熊童子，中二攝影師手形很好看、姿勢正確的使用筷子吃麵。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>top666：變吃播了</p>
  <p>nut537：怎麼沒人問他們結婚多久了？</p>
  <p>psycho834：就等你問</p>
  <p>ham738：rh你要把熊熊切光了</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>　　「好的……」Redhood對著熊童子說，聲音在發抖，「切好之後放在陰涼處別理它，等它自己乾掉、癒合傷口……」越說頭越低，完全不敢看鏡頭。</p><p>　　Deathstroke的目光沒在鏡頭上，看起來像在看電視。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>duty6658：假裝什麼都沒發生？</p>
  <p>kitty457：老D可惡</p>
  <p>water97：把hood還來</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>　　「等傷口好了……」停下，臉變得更紅，「該死Deathstore……你不能讓我好好把直播做完嗎？」</p><p>　　「？」Deathstroke轉頭看向Redhood，因為他右眼失明的關係，他必須轉比較大的角度才能看見Redhood的表情，「你叫我來的。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>coffee012：上次rh不是說老D不喜歡別人坐他右邊</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>　　「味道也太香了……」Redhood滿是土的手遮住臉，他真不想敗給美食。</p><p>　　「中國城的阿飛小吃。」</p><p>　　Redhood拿開手，「你怎麼把名字說出來了？」對著鏡頭說：「這不是業配，老D自己花錢買的。」</p><p>　　「等等拿發票過去給他。」</p><p> </p><p>　　Redhood看著旁邊的男人夾起一塊褐色的東西，「那什麼？肉？」</p><p>　　「排骨，炸過之後再煮湯。」</p><p>　　才剛說很香的Redhood露出嫌棄臉，「我不懂這種操作……」</p><p>　　「吃吃看？」夾到青年面前。</p><p>　　「不要。」躲開。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>god338：放閃？</p>
  <p>appale509：螢幕好白</p>
  <p>air276：為啥我什麼都看不到</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>　　「吃一口。」</p><p>　　「爛爛的好噁心……」</p><p>　　「你會愛上它的。」</p><p>　　「滾越一點！」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>fish886：抱歉rh我突然想幫老D加油……</p>
  <p>box601：我也是XDDD</p>
  <p>cup333：老D加油www</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>　　「你吃了我就拿開。」</p><p>　　「該死你有什麼毛病！」</p><p>　　「吃了不會爛肚子。」</p><p> </p><p>　　最終躲不過的Redhood放棄掙扎，也沒人知道Deathstroke拿著筷子還能這麼靈活。</p><p>　　Redhho張開嘴，皺著眉頭讓男人餵他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>hood6006：吃進去了啊啊啊啊</p>
  <p>tv3：噢噢噢恭喜老D~~~~~</p>
  <p>hood6006：恭喜老D</p>
  <p>job2345：馴妻成功~~~~~~~~~~</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>　　「可惡，很好吃耶！」Redhood突然一臉驚喜，「不准說你早說過了！」</p><p>　　「我早說過了。」</p><p>　　「嘖，發票拿過去了啦……」單純碎碎唸，「肉以外還有什麼？」探頭過去看Deathstroke的碗，「噁，香菜不要……」</p><p>　　遇到香菜Redhood直接退開，伸手要拿辣熱狗的時候撇見他的攝影機，綠色的瞳孔很明顯地縮了一下。</p><p> </p><p>　　「……」張著嘴停格。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>box601：…………</p>
  <p>yoko854：？？？？</p>
  <p>lotion765：……</p>
  <p>cream46：按到暫停？</p>
  <p>book34774：………</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>　　Redhood再次摀住臉，「操……我忘記我在直播……」</p><p> </p><p>　　Deathstroke繼續吃麵，笑得很賤。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-end-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 番外：盡在不言中</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「嗨大家早安，我是Nightwing，上半個月我收到至少超過一百個粉絲留言，在敲碗Redhood跟Deathstroke的內幕。」Nightwing邊看鏡頭邊滑滑鼠，「我有看Redhood 100萬QA的那集，就我所知他們真的是打擂台認識的，當我發現Redhood有男朋友的時候就是他們要結婚的時候了。」</p>
<p>　　「不過沒關係，Deathstroke的女兒很願意出賣她的老爸，我們歡迎Rose～」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　螢幕裡出現一個白色長髮的女孩子，咯咯咯的笑聲差點滿出螢幕，她很順勢地坐在Nightwing旁邊。</p>
<p>　　「嗨，我是Rose。」</p>
<p>　　「Rose，妳記得Deathstroke跟Redhood花了多少時間從相識到相戀嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「一天不到。」</p>
<p>　　「一天不到！！？」Nightwing的肩膀抖好大一下，「好吧，沒關係，我們先看Redhood的100萬QA。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　影片中出現Redhood兩個禮拜前貼的100萬QA部份畫面。</p>
<p>　　Redhood：『介紹完了，開始問答，問題一，跟攝影師怎麼認識的？』</p>
<p>　　『呃……我們是在鐵籠格鬥裡面認識的，沒錯，我們兩個都不是裁判，所以我當時只想把他拆了，然後我成功了。』自己拍手。</p>
<p>　　『哼。』記頭外的攝影師說。</p>
<p>　　『<em><b>閉嘴別插話！</b></em>』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　按下暫停，Nightwing笑出聲音，「對，就是這樣，你們也知道因為Bat太有錢，他的小孩都有受過格鬥訓練，別看RedRobin那懶散的模樣，他是柔術黑帶。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　繼續播放，螢幕裡的Redhood看著鏡頭說：『問題二，跟Batfam什麼關係？南部粽、北部粽的關係。』</p>
<p>　　『問題三，Ikon咬人嗎？狐狸咬人嗎？Ikon會對來找碴的人吠，人類動作很大的話他會撲，咬人的話沒看過，但Deathstroke偶爾會帶他去打獵；狐狸不會咬人，他很會撒嬌。』</p>
<p>　　『問題四，結婚多久了？我第一支影片以前就結婚了。』</p>
<p>　　『問題五，為什麼隱瞞跟Deathstroke的婚姻關係？我們在工作上是合作夥伴，呃，怕模糊焦點，我的性傾向跟婚姻關係不是我要分享給觀眾的東西。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　再次暫停，縮小視窗，「好的，我們播到這，剩下的大家可以去Redhood的頻道看，妳有鐵籠格鬥以外的情報嗎？Rose？」</p>
<p>　　「我覺得我根本是撮合他們的推手，那一年那一天同婚通過才剛過一個月，我的同婚主題婚攝宣傳需要一名年輕男子做新郎模特兒。」</p>
<p>　　「同婚主題不是要兩男或兩女？一名夠嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「另一個就是Deathstroke，我怎麼可能放過他？」</p>
<p>　　「<em><b>什麼人</b></em>會拿自己的老爸當同婚主題的模特兒……」</p>
<p>　　「為什麼不？他單身，又是我身邊最帥的老頭。」</p>
<p>　　「哇……嘖嘖嘖……」Nightwing發出又覺得不贊同又覺得刺激的咋舌聲。</p>
<p>　　「剛好當時的Redhood從我門口經過，我覺得他可以，他也願意，就讓他們拍了，後來我才知道他們前一天才打過擂台，對彼此有點微詞。」</p>
<p>　　「所以絕對不是Redhood打贏對吧？」</p>
<p>　　「你也跟Deathstroke打過格鬥，你知道我爸不會輸的對吧？」</p>
<p>　　Nightwing攤手，「我不反駁。」</p>
<p>　　「好的，就這樣，拍攝就是需要長時間……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>1.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　<em>時間回到那一年那一天。</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「你居然把臉弄花了！」Rose生無可戀的瞪著Slade左臉上的瘀青。</p>
<p>　　「妳譴責受害者，我的女兒。」Slade絲毫不受影響地看著鏡子裡的自己，「妳不對傷到我的人感興趣嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「我他媽不在乎，Slade，你好意思自稱受害者，你答應我不會傷在臉上的！」</p>
<p>　　「對妳自己的化妝技術有信心，只是瘀青而已。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　Slade Wilson，AKA Deathstroke，高譚地下鐵籠格鬥的常勝冠軍，也是Rose婚攝公司老闆的老爸，自從上個月高譚通過同婚法，最近他有一個新身分，則是Rose的新郎模特兒。</p>
<p>　　這個世界缺少中年男子的新郎模特兒，絕對不是Rose看習慣了才這麼認為，而是太多人告訴她Slade整理整理一定很上相。</p>
<p>　　事實證明，高大、強壯、身材很好的Slade真的很適合當模特兒，他們試著拍Slade幾次做宣傳，街訪鄰居給的回饋都還不錯——社區媽媽都想當他老婆的那種——然而這個模特兒在昨天的鐵籠格鬥把臉打瘀青了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「他叫Redhood，很靈巧，又很火爆，」Slade自顧自的說，從鏡子裡看見女兒強大的白眼，「我太興奮就大意了。」</p>
<p>　　Rose拿出化妝器具跟化妝棉，先用化妝水沾棉擦過父親的臉，「那你打贏了嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「妳不是真的問吧？」</p>
<p>　　「不，那傢伙在你臉上留一個瘀青，你沒打贏他我會扁你。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　Slade只是露出他的招牌邪笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>2.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　打輸鐵籠格鬥的人沒有薪水，昨天已經把錢拿去繳房租的Jason臉色鐵青，他的錢大概只夠再吃一餐，連再去打一場格鬥的報名費都付不起。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　該死，他不想去跟Dick借錢，雖然Dick一定會借他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「嘿～」一個女孩子在他旁邊揮手。</p>
<p>　　Jason停下來看她，女孩有一頭全白的長髮，這是一個深刻的第一印象，因為女孩的年紀應該只比他大一點……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「嗨。」Jason禮貌性地給他一個微笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「打擾了，我是Rose婚攝公司的老闆Rose Wilson，」稍微往後側身讓Jason看她身後的店面，「我們正在招募臨時的同婚新郎模特兒，你的外型很適合我們的主題，不知道有沒有興趣當我們的模特兒呢？」</p>
<p>　　Jason只是愣了一下，她不說他都忘了上個月才通過的同婚法，這項法案勢必會提高高譚的結婚率，各種婚紗、婚攝、新秘……等結婚產業要搶同婚財也是能預料的情景，但是他……他像Gay嗎？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　——他很努力讓自己看起來不像Gay了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「呃……薪水現領嗎？」算了，他很需要賺錢，這點小細節就別在意了吧……</p>
<p>　　「是的，拍完直接領！我們會選最適合的幾張照片，一張一個價格。」</p>
<p>　　「就在這拍？」</p>
<p>　　「沒錯，我會幫你整理頭髮、化妝，挑選適合你的西裝做拍攝。」</p>
<p>　　「……」Jason朝她後方看過去，就是一間看起來正常不過的婚攝店，「……跟另一個新郎一起拍？」</p>
<p>　　「同婚主題嘛，我不會幫你配女模特兒的。」</p>
<p>　　「……」也是，他問什麼呢，「能稍微透漏薪水嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　Rose故作神秘地勾勾手指，Jason把耳朵靠過去，讓她竊竊私語。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「好，我願意。」Jason立刻說。</p>
<p>　　「噢太好了～」Rose拍一下手，「請進～」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　Jason跟著走進去，他也想高呼太好了，至少可以緩個幾天不用擔心食費，再繳一次格鬥報名費也沒問題，他應該不會每次都遇到那個該死的Deathstroke。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「啊，對了，」Rose突然轉頭，「我問個私人問題你別介意……」</p>
<p>　　「我叫Jason。」</p>
<p>　　女孩笑了出來，「好的，Jason，你是Gay嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「……」太直白了，太擊敗了，「不是。」他直覺地回答。</p>
<p>　　「好的，我們繼續吧～」女孩鬆了一口氣，她每一個放下心來的小眼神都沒逃過Jason的眼睛，那一瞬間Jason覺得自己被冒犯了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　上個月才通過同婚，這個消息令人振奮也令人失望，一想到高譚還有很大一部分人在反對這個法案，他就覺得難受，而現在居然有人為了賺他們的錢而討好他們？</p>
<p>　　Jason停下腳步，突然覺得噁心。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「抱歉，我問了這種問題，」Rose轉頭對他說，「要跟你一起拍攝的模特兒其實是我爸，他已經<em><b>收割</b></em>三個男模特兒了，他們讓我的照片看起來像赤裸裸的肉慾而非幸福戀愛，我得確保你不會愛上他才行。」</p>
<p>　　「……」沙小？</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>3.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「我以為妝感會很厚。」</p>
<p>　　「我刻意留下你的雀斑，它太可愛了，」捏著Jason的下巴，左右看他的臉，「它讓你像個處男，沒有冒犯的意思。」</p>
<p>　　「它<em><b>有</b></em>。」白眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　Jason不是很會幫自己整理髮型，或者說他對自己的外型不太在意，只要每天都有刷牙洗臉洗澡穿乾淨的衣服，其他造型好不好看、服裝上的搭配，都不是必要的事情，或許他也有點刻意讓自己看起來像個直男，Rose幫他剪頭髮他仍覺得賺到了，而且這個項目還不用扣他的薪水。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「你的體格比我想像中的好，」他脫去那件過大的紅色帽T後，Rose看著他精瘦的後腰說，Jason的手臂肌肉感十足、胸膛厚實飽滿，腹肌塊塊分明，有明顯的人魚線，「還好我有很適合你的西裝。」</p>
<p>　　「妳爸幾歲了？Rose？」一邊穿上裡頭的襯衫，一邊看大鏡子裡的自己。</p>
<p>　　「45。」</p>
<p>　　「婚攝宣傳不是都會找像我這種年紀的新郎拍攝？」</p>
<p>　　「這才突顯我的優秀，誰會想到要找45歲的男人拍婚攝？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　也是，畢竟上個月才通過同婚，很多同志從生理上合法結婚的年齡那天就開始在等同婚通過了，超過45歲的伴侶們、甚至是超過70歲等著結婚的伴侶們比比皆是。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「有點年紀的男人更能表現婚姻幸福的說服力，」Rose檢查他的袖子，然後抬眼，「別誤會，我不是說你很老，只是想製造一個綜合效果跟年齡衝突。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　穿好襯衫，Rose給他一點空間換上白西裝褲、白色皮鞋，將襯衫衣擺紮進褲子時Jason繼續觀察自己的模樣，他上次穿得這麼正式是剛被Bruce領養的時候，就連每次回莊園聚餐他都不必穿得這麼正式。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「哇喔，你很適合白西裝。」一段時間後Rose走進來，Jason正好扣上跟他眼睛一樣綠的袖釦，「還好我在路上有叫住你。」</p>
<p>　　「還好我有停下來。」Jason心情很好地接話。</p>
<p>　　「來吧，攝影棚在隔壁，另一位新郎模特兒跟他的愛犬Ikon也在，等等不要突然有太大的動作，Ikon會以為你要攻擊，」Rose的心情也很好，「除此之外，沒有什麼要注意的。」</p>
<p>　　「還有注意不要愛上你爸？」</p>
<p>　　Rose大笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　門打開的時候，Jason認為一般人會先注意到那隻Ikon，那是一隻純白的大型犬，不是普通大型的大型犬，坐直直的高度仍在牠主人的腰部以上，像熊一樣大隻。</p>
<p>　　但是Jason忽略牠了，牠面前有一個同樣純白西裝的中年男人，剪得恰到好處的白色短髮跟鬍子俐落而不毛躁，左邊側臉看過去威嚴且自信，冰藍色的眼睛深邃而凌厲，臉部的細紋更增加滄桑的魅力，最重要的是他很高、很大，Jason很少覺得一個人高大雄壯過於他，不提昨晚遇到的Deathstroke，Bruce以外頂多只有看起來斯斯文文的Clark比他強壯，但Rose的父親甚至比Bruce還宏偉，這樣的中年男人裝在一套剪裁合宜的西裝裡面，最為致命……</p>
<p>　　Jason感覺到自己的心臟跟陰莖在第一時間抖了一下，他在Rose轉過頭來檢視他之前收回差點一發不可收拾的注意力，心想沒關係，只是拍照而已，即使這男人是他的<em><b>天菜</b></em>，誰他媽會拍拍照就愛上某人？他絕不會踰矩的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「來吧，我跟你介紹，」Rose熱切地招著他，轉身喊了裡面的男人，「嘿，Slade。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　被喚作Slade的男人轉了一個方向，男人的右側邊戴著一個黑色眼罩，Jason一看到那個他的雞巴就不抖了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「<em><b>你！</b></em>」他吼了一聲。該死的他怎麼沒認出來！因為太人模人樣了！根本不像昨晚遇到的那個臉油、頭髮亂的Deathstroke！</p>
<p>　　Ikon——那隻大型犬——拱起屁股，朝著Jason發出低沉的呼嚕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「不行！」Rose立刻擋在牠前面，「這個不能咬！」</p>
<p>　　Ikon收起呼嚕，但沒有放下警戒，他激動得像Jason一有大動作牠就會衝出去的模樣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「是你，Redhood，」Slade彎起嘴角，「很高興遇見你。」</p>
<p>　　「Deathstroke，你是Rose的父親？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　Rose看看這個劍拔弩張的氛圍，「你是在我爸臉上灌一拳的Redhood？」</p>
<p>　　「事實上我打了兩拳，」發現Ikon又呼嚕了，「——幹嘛？現在我能咬？」</p>
<p>　　「不！Jason，你別想走，」Rose擋在他們兩人跟Ikon之間，「叫Ikon坐下，Slade，今天不管怎樣都別想阻止我拍攝！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　<em><b>太好了。</b></em></p>
<p>　　Jason在心裡咬牙切齒，如果是Deathstroke的話他就絕對不會愛上他的！</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>4.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　高加索犬Ikon的眼睛在一旁緊緊盯著他，活像他是個優質獵物。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　既然是兩個新郎，兩個新郎就得表現出愛與幸福，當然就少不了肢體接觸、交換眼神。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「Jason，抱歉，你可以不要充滿殺氣嗎？」拿著相機的Rose無奈道。</p>
<p>　　「他的狗在那邊把我當獵物一樣盯著，就怕我扭斷牠主人的脖子！」</p>
<p>　　Slade仍然笑著，「他對他的主人很有信心，Red，是你的緊張影響到他。」</p>
<p>　　「我沒有緊張！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「Slade，」Rose低吼，「拜託，告訴我這不是第四個失敗作品。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　Slade看著她，嘆氣，「好吧。」伸出手朝著Ikon揮兩下，純白高加索立刻解除警戒，乖乖地趴下，「請給我一點空間，女兒。」</p>
<p>　　「五分鐘。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　Ikon被Rose招去隔壁的梳妝打扮間，攝影棚裡面剩下Slade與Jason。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「我希望能和解，Red，無論你在氣什麼。」</p>
<p>　　Jason雙手交叉在胸前，眼前男人那種張狂的自信不知為啥越看越囂張。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「我現在只想幫我女兒完成她的照片，如果你視我為敵人，這件事就無法完成，有機會我們再上擂臺打一場，鐵籠內的事就由鐵籠解決，好嗎？」Slade伸出友好和平的右手。</p>
<p>　　「……」Jason瞪著他的手跟Slade的臉，他需要抬起頭才能看見男人的眼睛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　算了，他磨牙，看在錢的份上。Jason伸出手，與他握了一下，他意外的是Deathstroke沒有挑釁。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「你該為自己感到驕傲，孩子，已經很久沒有人打到我的臉了，尤其是左臉。」</p>
<p>　　「自大狂。」Jason的哼聲只換來男人低沉的笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>5.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　Rose的攝影區不只侷限於藍色背景的攝影棚，她的室內還有各種不同風格的小房間，Jason跟Slade的工作是要在各個角落努力貼近彼此。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　在特定條件下，貼近彼此不是什麼令人困擾的事，Jason盡可能忽略背上傳來的人體的溫暖，也盡可能不要去回想上次有人在他身上留下溫度是什麼時候以及做了什麼，男人的手環在他的腰上，連腰側兩邊都熱得不行。</p>
<p>　　Jason不曉得Slade現在什麼表情，他自己是很努力按Rose的要求微笑，但那個Deathstroke到底是用什麼心情在拍兩個新郎的婚照？他可是拍攝者的老爸呢？……他老婆知道這件事嗎？</p>
<p>　　——不，他老婆知道他收割了三個男模特兒嗎？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「好，你們太棒了，」Rose非常滿意，「我們到下一間～」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　Slade的手離開他的腰時Jason的心臟總算緩和了一些，他幾乎要忘記平順呼吸的感覺。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　下一個房間，有歐式的圓拱型窗台，酒紅色寬敞的貴妃椅，跟滿屋子的玫瑰，沒開玩笑，<em><b>滿屋子的</b></em>，玫瑰。</p>
<p>　　Jason根本不知道要把眼睛放在哪，他光走過去都怕踩壞玫瑰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「Slade你坐著，坐左邊，Jason你躺我爸腿上。」</p>
<p>　　「……我什麼？」停格。</p>
<p>　　「嗯……還是算了，你坐另一邊，側坐，小腿跨在我爸腿上。」</p>
<p>　　Jason垮下肩膀，並沒有比較好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　Slade毫不客氣地笑出聲音，他寬大而高聳的身影走過去，一邊解開西裝的鈕扣跟袖釦，坐下的時候腿張開，他的大腿跟小腿都很長，貴妃椅根本無法容納他。</p>
<p>　　Jason深吸了一口氣，靠到貴妃椅的另一邊，同樣解開鈕扣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「給我你的腳，孩子。」</p>
<p>　　「滾遠一點，老頭。」Jason不甘願地跨上去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　Jason的背靠在貴妃椅一邊的扶手上，一條腿打直壓著男人的大腿，一條彎曲，腳踝被男人的右手不輕不重的握住。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「看Jason，Slade。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　年長男人照做了，他左手搭在貴妃椅的背沿上頭，右手順著青年的腳踝移動到小腿腹，他彎動上半身，陰涼卻亮眼的藍色虹膜直接與Jason的眼睛相望。</p>
<p>　　Jason覺得自己的心跳加快了，然後那個不該抖的地方又抖了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　Slade這個混蛋都他媽不會害羞的嗎？瞳孔對瞳孔互相凝視超過三秒鐘是哪裡來的禮儀！！？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「很好，Jason你躺下沒關係，放鬆一點……Slade你過去，我要你們貼著額頭。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　Slade移動的時候Jason全身僵硬，男人輕而易舉地抬起他的腰放大腿上，從頭到尾都沒有將目光挪開，只有左眼能看見東西，他的左眼卻比野獸Ikon還要兇猛。</p>
<p>　　Slade的右手手指滑進Jason無所適從的左手手腕下方，輕輕握著，沒有出力，像是一種無言的控制。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「別怕，Red，」Slade說，他恰到好處的古龍水香味在此時撲進Jason的味覺裡，「我不會吃掉你的。」</p>
<p>　　要不是一口口水卡在喉嚨吞不下去，Jason不曉得自己會發出什麼聲音。</p>
<p>　　他本該出聲叫老頭去死，肩膀全然不顧主人的抗議緩緩鬆開。他總算知道為什麼會有三個男模特兒被收割了，他覺得自己無法對焦，他覺得自己不能再看Slade的眼睛，當額頭貼上來的時候，他的耳朵在發熱……</p>
<p>　　——Oh shit，他想被吃掉……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「很好，」這不是Rose的聲音，是Slade，他的嗓音渾厚而溫柔，似乎很滿意青年的順從，「這裡有個好孩子。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>6.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　時間拉回到現在，Nightwing的影片內容：</p>
<p>　　「所以絕對不是Redhood打贏對吧？」</p>
<p>　　「你也跟Deathstroke打過格鬥，你知道我爸不會輸的對吧？」</p>
<p>　　Nightwing攤手，「我不反駁。」</p>
<p>　　「好的，就這樣，拍攝就是需要長時間的<em><b>互相凝視</b></em>，」Rose誇張的把頭擺到Nightwing面前，「就這樣看著彼此，我快門按得快的話不用很久，但我需要換很多角度，有時候時間長同一個動作會超過5秒鐘。」</p>
<p>　　「確認眼神用5秒太長了。」Nightwing抹臉。</p>
<p>　　「沒錯，我記得那是一個滿滿玫瑰花的場景，我讓他們坐在貴妃椅上，真的一不小心就讓他們互視太久，我才剛說『好，換下一個場景！』，那好像一個信號，他們接吻了！」</p>
<p>　　「<em><b>親起來了！！？</b></em>」</p>
<p>　　「那個吻絕對有超過一分鐘，他們根本忘記我的存在，如果不是我偶爾出點聲音提醒他們我還在，貴妃椅絕對會成為<em><b>他們的第一次</b></em>，我的玫瑰不是用來催情的。」Rose抬頭，「你自己消音吧，被黃標就不好意思了。」</p>
<p>　　「我沒有在管黃不黃標的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「Redhood剛見到我老爸的那個殺氣濃厚，他還被Ikon當成危險目標耶，結果，你看……」</p>
<p>　　Nightwing同情她了，「看到老爸跟花錢請來的模特兒親成一團，妳一定覺得很崩潰吧？」</p>
<p>　　「Ikon也沒想到他永遠不能攻擊這個目標了。」</p>
<p>　　Nightwing也同情Ikon了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「欸我要問妳一個江湖傳言，Redhood的影片都是老D拍的、剪的。」</p>
<p>　　「嗯，對，腳本跟內容都是Redhood的工作，我爸負責拍跟剪。」</p>
<p>　　「我聽說老D每一部片都有兩個或兩個以上的版本，」見Rose含蓄點頭，Nightwing繼續說，「所有的版本裡面只有一個是要給粉絲看的，剩下的都是他自己的收藏。」</p>
<p>　　Rose繼續含蓄點頭，擴大她的竊笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「我起雞皮疙瘩了，」Nightwing搓搓手臂，「話說今天我問妳的都能播嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「可以啊，Deathstroke不會對我怎麼樣。」</p>
<p>　　「但他會對我們怎麼樣。」尷尬地笑。</p>
<p>　　「不會啦～他只會綁架Oracle拍一支你的祕密特輯而已。」微笑，「他最會互相傷害了～」</p>
<p>　　Nightwing哈哈大笑，Rose仍然微笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「等等，妳是在開玩笑對吧？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>7.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　下一個小時，平常都在星期六上片的Redhood突然出了新片。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　【用氣炸鍋做Basque Burnt Cheesecake feat. Oracle】</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-end-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 100萬QA（部份原檔）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>設定中Slade是俄羅斯人<br/>幾乎整段都是第一人稱<br/>☆有恐同情緒注意</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>　　「我沒想到這麼多人問<span>Deathstroke</span>的問題，這到底是我的頻道還是他的頻道。」<span>Redhood</span>一邊搖頭一邊滑手機上的問題，「自從上次的<em><b>意外</b></em>後幾乎一面倒在問<span>Deathstroke</span>跟我的婚姻生活，剩下的都一致認為<span>Deathstroke</span>是叛徒。」<span>Redhood</span>抬起頭看鏡頭，「你們看不到<span>Deathstroke</span>現在在幹嘛，他在跟我炫耀他的戒指，戒指有什麼好炫耀的？<em><b>我也有一顆</b></em>！」亮出他左手的無名指，只有無名指。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>　　「好吧我要先說，上一支直播我很不專業，我被該死的雞塊麵吸走注意力，ㄟ炸過再煮湯的雞塊怎麼可能好吃啊？它還很多汁、口感超好！我後來晚餐也吃那個，我們還點了小菜跟炒飯，都很好吃……喔，這次阿飛有收到我寄過去的發票所以沒錯，是業配，等等外送來我會吃給你們看。」對鏡頭眨了一下眼。</p>
  <p>　　「總之，雖然後來我還是完成了熊童子的扦插方式，但過程出乎我意料，對很認真在聽講解的觀眾真的感到抱歉，以後我就不會臨時開直播了……我說的臨時是指沒跟攝影師喬時間就自己開直播的那種臨時。」</p>
  <p>　　話鋒一轉，<span>Redhood</span>的表情看上去有那麼點嚴肅，「至於那些認為我們會污染你跟你家小孩害你不知道怎麼教小孩而決定退訂閱的觀眾……ㄟ我們是自由戀愛、合法結婚耶，到底哪點不好教？都<span>2020</span>了！」繼續搖頭繼續滑手機，「退訂<span>1</span>萬<span>2000</span>個，……不過多了<span>12</span>萬訂閱數，所以才有這次的<span>100</span>萬<span>QA……</span>我越來越不懂人類的標準了。」</p>
  <p>　　拍手，「好啦，那我們要開始<span>100</span>萬<span>QA</span>了，有一些我在<span>50</span>萬<span>QA</span>回答過的就不講了，不過因為有<span>12</span>萬的新成員，我就稍微自我介紹一下……」</p>
  <p>　　「我是<span>Redhood</span>，攝影師是<span>Deathstroke</span>，我的頻道主要介紹植物照顧的方式、分享我學到的新料理、介紹書籍讀物，偶爾會跟<span>Bat</span>那邊的做跑酷、旅遊<span>vlog</span>友好交流。我家有兩隻寵物，這個是<span>Ikon</span>，<span>Deathstroke</span>養五年的高加索，攝影師接手之前他就是成犬了，我都不曉得<span>Ikon</span>怎麼對攝影師忠心耿耿的……」摸摸<span>Ikon</span>的大腦袋，白白的毛髮穿梭在<span>Redhood</span>的手指之間。</p>
  <p>　　「這個是狐狸，」指指自己右上方的空氣，期望<span>Deathstroke</span>把狐狸的影片剪到那個位置，「他就叫狐狸，<span>Ikon</span>某天叼回來的，我以為是他的儲備糧食差點嚇死我，當時還四處問哪裡掉了隻狐狸……反正現在就是我養著了，也確認狐狸不是<span>Ikon</span>的儲備糧食。」拍拍蜷縮在白色高加索背上的狐狸，「長期關注我們的觀眾應該都知道狐狸跟<span>Deathstroke</span>是<em><b>前輩子的仇人</b></em>，他們同時醒著的時候狐狸不會跟<span>Deathstroke</span>待在同一個空間內～」</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>　　「介紹完了，開始問答，問題一，跟攝影師怎麼認識的？」</p>
  <p>　　「呃……我們是在鐵籠格鬥裡面認識的，沒錯，我們兩個都不是裁判，所以我當時只想把他拆了，然後我成功了。」</p>
  <p>　　『哼。』一個聲音在鏡頭外說，聽那低沉的嗓音，應該是攝影師。</p>
  <p>　　「閉嘴別插話！」對著鏡頭外喊，很快就專業地對鏡頭笑，「嘿對，那陣子剛好高譚通過同婚法，每間婚攝公司都在搶同婚財，我走在路上突然一個女孩子，很可愛的女孩子，問我要不要當同婚主題的婚攝模特兒，當時我很想賺錢，就答應了。」</p>
  <p>　　「我答應以後那女孩子還問我是不是直男，其實我以為我看起來很<span>gay</span>他才找我，我也很直覺回答她我是直男，她鬆一口氣的時候我覺得被冒犯了，但我想賺錢，我就硬著頭皮去，心裡默默詛咒她生意一落千丈。」</p>
  <p>　　「結果你們知道嗎？你們以為我把這件事跟我怎麼認識攝影師一起講是想引述他是當時幫我們拍攝的攝影師嗎？不，他是另一個新郎。」拍好幾下桌子，「我一開始還沒認出來，<span>Deathstroke</span>穿西裝欸，白色的西裝、那時候他頭髮跟我現在一樣短，很整齊、很他媽帥，一個老男人這麼帥哪有天理？」</p>
  <p>　　「我後來看出他是我的格鬥對手，差點在那裡又打起來，後來是婚攝公司的女老闆，就是那個女孩子，阻止我們，女老闆也是<span>Deathstroke</span>的女兒。」</p>
  <p>　　「我後來才知道為什麼他女兒聽說我是直男鬆了一口氣，因為已經有太多<span>gay</span>在拍到一半的時候愛上他了，絕對沒有誇張，為了拍攝順利逼不得已她只好找直男，然後那個自稱直男的<span>gay</span>就出現了，對，是我。」</p>
  <p>　　「你們知道拍婚攝一定會有很多互相注視的畫面，那一停格絕對超過三秒鐘，而且我一米八，很少有人比我還要高大，攝影師就比我高大，我還不用怕坐他腿上他支撐不住……超性感的。」</p>
  <p>　　「他是我認識的人中、除了<span>Bat</span>以外最符合我的求偶條件的人。」</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>　　『<span>Superman</span>也符合你的擇偶條件。』鏡頭外的攝影師又說。</p>
  <p>　　「他太正直了，沒有黑暗面的人都很可疑你不覺得嗎？欸我不會被<span>Supy</span>的粉絲出征吧？」</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>　　「問題二，跟蝙蝠家什麼關係？」看著某處發呆一下，「南部粽、北部粽的關係。」</p>
  <p>　　「問題三，<span>Ikon</span>咬人嗎？狐狸咬人嗎？……<span>Ikon</span>會對來找碴的人吠，人類動作很大的話他會撲，咬人的話沒看過，但<span>Deathstroke</span>偶爾會帶他去打獵；狐狸不會咬人，他很會撒嬌。」</p>
  <p>　　「問題四，結婚多久了？」<span>Redhood</span>一臉<em><b>你們真八卦啊</b></em>，「我第一支影片以前就結婚了。」</p>
  <p>　　「問題五，為什麼隱瞞跟<span>Deathstroke</span>的婚姻關係？」表情不變，「我們在工作上是合作夥伴，呃，怕模糊焦點，我的性傾向跟婚姻關係不是我要分享給觀眾的東西。」</p>
  <p>　　「問題六，<span>Ikon</span>跟狐狸好顧嗎？……上支影片他們不在是因為狐狸去健康檢查、<span>Ikon</span>去剃毛，夏天到了，他不剃毛會熱死。就跟一般大型犬一樣顧法，只是要確定他們<em><b>不會</b></em>咬死人。」</p>
  <p>　　「問題七，家中地位排名。」<span>Redhood</span>看著螢幕發了幾秒呆，「很遺憾的是，我打不過<span>Ikon</span>，他一掌打來我就飛去那裡了。」指著廚房，「家裡的地位他排第二、狐狸排第三，沒錯我最沒地位。」</p>
  <p>　　「<span>Deathstroke</span>？」呵呵笑，「我說真的，<span>Ikon</span>怕他，他當然是第一。」</p>
  <p>　　「<span>Ikon</span>是高加索ㄟ，他還怕<span>Deathstroke</span>，別以為<span>Deathstroke</span>是普通攝影師，他是俄羅斯人！他養隻熊我都不意外！你們聽過高加索咪咪嗚嗚嗎？<span>Ikon</span>只在<span>Deathstroke</span>面前咪咪嗚嗚。」</p>
  <p>　　「我們剛在一起的時候<span>Ikon</span>很長時間都認為我說侵略者，我相信他現在也在找方法咬死我不被<span>Deathstroke</span>發現。」邊說邊寵溺地揉揉<span>Ikon</span>那顆超大的頭。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>　　『他不會咬我的家人。』</p>
  <p>　　「我第一次騎你他就以為我要攻擊你你忘了嗎？要不是你擋下來我脖子已經被咬斷了！我至今都——」突然噤聲，「我剛剛說騎你了嗎？」</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>　　『哼。』</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>　　「<em><b>靠不准剪進去！！</b></em>」</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>★</p><p> </p><p>　　<span>Jason</span>收回他本來要給<span>Slade</span>的草莓，轉身就給<span>Ikon</span>一整碗的蘋果，「我認識你的過程我講了<span><em><b>10</b></em></span><em><b>分鐘</b></em>你只取一句話。」</p><p>　　「那就夠了，你所有戀愛的小眼神都是我的。」<span>Slade</span>向上伸長手，靠在腦袋後方，舒服地枕在電腦椅上。</p><p>　　「你很會自肥欸，中二攝影師。」</p><p>　　「那是我的權利。」<span>Slade</span>簡單地說了這句話，用壓抑而深沈、磨砂般的聲音。</p><p> </p><p>　　<span>Jason</span>的背脊一陣酥麻，他總是抵擋不住<span>Slade</span>那有攻擊性的佔有慾，但他從未說過他有多喜歡這個。</p><p>　　「為什麼你的聲音這麼辣？」撲上去。</p><p> </p><p>　　<span>Ikon</span>抬起頭，阻止牠過度注意的是主人輕拍空氣的手勢。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rose的美妝頻道 ft. Redhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　「你知道我今天要幫你化什麼妝嗎？」<span>Rose</span>駕輕就熟地整理好<span>Redhood</span>的頭髮。</p><p>　　「我看到口紅膠了，」<span>Redhood</span>往旁邊撇一眼，「妳要幫我化女妝？」</p><p>　　「沒錯，閃亮亮的那種。」</p><p>　　「妳認識那麼多男人，包含妳爸，而妳準備幫我化女妝？是不是太看不起<span>Nightwing</span>跟<span>Jericho</span>了？」</p><p>　　「我需要一個又帥又陽剛型的，你哥跟我弟都有太奶油小生，反差不夠大。」轉開口紅膠。</p><p>　　「我不確定我的觀眾能接受我反差那麼大。」</p><p>　　「你的觀眾接受你上<span>Spoiler</span>的頻道大談<span>48</span>手，我不相信他們不接受我把你化成變裝皇后！」</p><p>　　「<em><b>我們沒有聊</b></em><span><em><b>48</b></em></span><em><b>手！</b></em>」臉紅。</p><p>　　「你不要臉紅啦膚色很難喬ㄟ！」</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　「之前一直有人問<span>Slade</span>走到哪都會有動物對他吠，他是怎麼撿到<span>Ikon</span>的，今天順便可以聊聊這個。」</p><p>　　「我那裡也有人問，狐狸的狀況有好一點了，看不見<span>Deathstroke</span>的眼睛的時候他就會比較安心。」</p><p> </p><p>　　<span>Rose</span>將比<span>Redhood</span>膚色白兩個色號的粉撲到<span>Redhood</span>的眉骨上，「恭喜你耶，狐狸是我認識的第二隻願意跟老爸待在同一個空間的動物。」</p><p>　　「<span>Ikon</span>不是陪妳長大的對吧？」</p><p>　　「不是，如果我們早點相遇就好了。」惋惜，「你知道<span>Jericho</span>跟他媽住，而我跟<span>Slade</span>，小時候老爸工作很忙，他時常不在，<span>Jericho</span>假日才會來跟我玩，而我想要有個<em><b>生物</b></em>陪我。」</p><p> </p><p>　　<span>Redhood</span>看著她挑選刷子，「我跟<span>Bat</span>一起住之前也是獨生子，<span>B</span>收養我的時候<span>Nightwing</span>早就成年離家了。」</p><p>　　「還好你有<span>Alfred</span>。」摸摸<span>Redhood</span>成形的眉骨，準備幫他上底妝。</p><p>　　「我不否認但那不一樣，我<em><b>不想要</b></em>同年齡的玩伴，我想要一隻小狗，同年齡的小鬼都是一群＊＊！」消音。</p><p>　　<span>Rose</span>大笑，「寧可有個無法溝通的生物陪我，也不要多幾個能溝通但會想打他們的生物存在。」</p><p>　　「就是那樣沒錯！」</p><p> </p><p>　　「然後我求<span>Slade</span>給我一隻小狗，我跟我爸討論了兩個小時養狗需要什麼準備、要付出什麼，我們討論得鉅細彌遺，他不想要的事他會給你<em><b>很多很多很多</b></em>拒絕的理由，然後我要一個一個突破他下的陷阱。」</p><p>　　「妳幾歲啊當時？」</p><p>　　「<span>10</span>。」</p><p>　　「非常優秀。」<span>Redhood</span>拍手。</p><p> </p><p>　　「最後，他說，『我會讓妳明白為什麼我們不養寵物。』然後開始找寵物店，我超開心的，我告訴他我找到一些收容所，我們不用花錢買狗。」</p><p>　　「聽起來不錯，領養代替購買。」</p><p>　　「沒錯，我們就去了收容所，他故意先讓我下車，那裡的狗狗每隻都超級熱情，我可以擁有其中一隻，我都要融化了，他在車裡抽了一支菸才下來。」<span>Rose</span>的表情暗了下去，「他下來之後，風雲變色。」</p><p>　　「怎麼了？」</p><p>　　「所有的狗狗看到他都不叫了，全部壓低屁股後退，收容所的管理員也嚇到，<span>Slade</span>越靠近狗狗們就越緊張，最後全部一起朝著<span>Slade</span>吠叫，很害怕、很有攻擊性的那種吠。」<span>Rose</span>的表情非常心涼，拿起打亮粉兩秒鐘就放下，改拿修容粉，至今想起來都能讓她遺憾到錯亂。</p><p>　　<span>Redhood</span>大笑到差點翻過去。</p><p> </p><p>　　「我不曉得發生什麼事，但收容所的哥哥姊姊們都不願意讓我們收養，我們一起去了好幾個收容所，全部的狗都會遠遠對他吠叫，他一靠近牠們就夾著尾巴逃跑，真的是<em><b>夾著尾巴</b></em>，不是形容詞。」</p><p>　　<span>Redhood</span>笑到眼淚都出來了，「狐狸就是這樣，我以為他只是看懂我們的金字塔階級單純不敢惹攝影師。」</p><p> </p><p>　　「那表示他求生意志很強。」拿面紙沾掉<span>Redhood</span>眼角的溼潤，「我們還去了貓咪收容所，他一踏進去整間的貓都在對他哈氣，<em><b>整間的貓！</b></em>」崩潰大叫，「你什麼時候看過貓那麼團結？沒有！貓不會團結！但牠們同時對他哈氣，他是那種七十億人才會出現一個的<em><b>動物終結者</b></em>，站在那什麼也不幹就會有動物討厭他。」</p><p>　　「喔～～好可憐喔，我要笑死了～他怎麼考到寵物訓練執照的？！」</p><p>　　「這個我後面說。」</p><p>　　「好的，繼續。」</p><p>　　「我有跟<span>Jericho</span>討論過，他說他小時候也想要寵物，但<span>Slade</span>可能上輩子踢破所有動物的骨灰罈，連路上的流浪狗看到他都會該該叫逃跑，<span>Adeline</span>證實<span>Slade</span>沒有動物緣，她也想滿足兒子養寵物的慾望，她覺得小動物可以培養孩子的同理心跟憐憫。」</p><p>　　「她是對的。」</p><p>　　「直到他們離婚她才滿足兒子想要寵物的願望，<span>Slade</span>一隻活著的哺乳類生物都沒摸過。」</p><p>　　「他摸過我。」舉手。</p><p>　　「人類以外的。」白眼。</p><p> </p><p>　　「<span>Deathstroke</span>其實很喜歡動物，他表面上沒講。」</p><p>　　「是啊，幾年前的春天他搬來高譚，我也來高譚開店，他跟我都是攝影師，我們日常工作，沒有動物敢靠近我們的店。到了夏天的某天，新聞報導有人看到一隻白色大狗在街頭遊晃，很有攻擊性，我們沒有多加留意，反正動物都怕<span>Slade</span>。」從茶几上拿起兩片假睫毛，「眼睛閉一下。」</p><p>　　<span>Redhood</span>閉上眼睛，「他的天然霸氣已經變保護色了。」</p><p> </p><p>　　「那天<span>Slade</span>把架子拿出去，沒多久就聽到有人在尖叫，那隻傳說中的大狗在街上奔跑、吠叫，還有幾聲槍聲嚇阻牠靠近，周圍的人都躲起來，大白天就弄得像晚上的高譚一樣。」</p><p>　　「<span>Slade</span>呢？」忍不住張開眼睛。</p><p>　　「我那時候在二樓整理陽台，看得清清楚楚，我叫老爸進屋，他就是一副反正狗也不會接近他的態度，繼續整理我們的門面。」</p><p>　　<span>Redhood</span>咬唇，與<span>Rose</span>互相看了一眼，「是<span>Deathstroke</span>沒錯。」</p><p>　　<span>Rose</span>聳肩，「後來狗好像真的有感覺到<span>Deathstroke</span>的霸氣逼人，牠是第一個敢撲我爸的狗，我在上面看只能看到一坨白白的東西覆蓋我爸，我衝到樓下，之間的時間才隔不到<span>20</span>秒，<span>Slade</span>坐在門口，扭著胳膊，他的左臂上都是血，狗趴在他旁邊。」</p><p>　　「我的天吶！是<span>Ikon</span>嗎？我以為<span>Ikon</span>不咬人！」</p><p>　　「他以前咬人，見人就咬，」故作神秘地笑了，「我衝出去大喊『爸！』，狗立刻跳起來要攻擊我，<span>Slade</span>大吼『坐下！』，牠呼嚕嚕了半天，但不願坐下。」</p><p>　　「跟<span>Ikon</span>第一次以為我要攻擊<span>Slade</span>的時候一樣。」</p><p>　　「沒錯，他也不是很聽我的命令，如果他覺得你是他主人的威脅，他就不會放過你。」<span>Rose</span>沒有要<span>Redhood</span>再閉上眼睛黏上另一邊假睫毛，反倒是很認真在聊這段，「<span>Slade</span>站起來，再對牠喊一次坐下，狗才真的趴下去，然後<span>Slade</span>叫我拿急救箱出來，他的血很多，還好當時狗不是咬在他的脖子上。」</p><p>　　「真的，好險不是。」</p><p>　　「我拿急救箱過來，紅色的血染在狗的毛上面，因為<span>Slade</span>在摸牠的頭，『乖狗狗，現在你是我的了。』他說。」</p><p>　　「哇喔！」發自內心的感嘆，「妳這邊的版本刺激多了，<span>Deathstroke</span>只用兩句話就介紹完<span>Ikon</span>的生世了！他因為總算有一隻狗願意靠近他就心花怒放，真好滿足耶？」</p><p>　　「他轉過頭來跟我說：『女兒，我要養牠。』，沒有討論的空間，他說要就是要。」</p><p>　　「動物終結者的任性。」</p><p>　　「好可以閉眼睛了。」晃晃另一個假睫毛，「後來警察來了、補狗大隊來了，他們總是在最後才出現，<span>Slade</span>花了很多時間跟他們溝通，想說服他們饒了這隻野獸，他也同意帶大狗去做寵物訓練，雖然我知道他其實更喜歡讓動物保有野性，但在人類社會裡動物保有野性只會招來安樂死。」</p><p>　　「嗯哼。」<span>Redhood</span>回應道。</p><p> </p><p>　　「<span>Slade</span>真的報名寵物訓練班，可是<span>Ikon</span>太難馴養了，他咬傷所有的訓練師，差點又被判死刑，後來<span>Slade</span>自己去學寵物訓練的課程。」</p><p>　　「怪不得他有寵物訓練執照。」</p><p>　　「沒錯，就是這麼來的，我也不知道他怎麼考到的，畢竟沒有動物要接近他。」</p><p>　　「那倒是真的。」</p><p>　　「可以張開了，」拿來眼影盤，「我不能說他把<span>Ikon</span>訓練得很好，至少不會看到人就攻擊。你想想，<span>Ikon</span>是高加索犬耶，一輩子只認一個主人，他遇到我爸的時候已經是成犬了，<span>Slade</span>還能讓他聽話。」</p><p>　　「……」<span>Redhood</span>沒有回應。</p><p>　　「……」<span>Rose</span>幫<span>Redhood</span>眼皮上的眼影做混色</p><p>　　「……」<span>Redhood</span>還是沒有回應。</p><p> </p><p>　　「最怕空氣突然安靜。」</p><p>　　「沒有，我只是想說，」<span>Redhood</span>磨牙，「有時候我覺得老<span>D</span>對<span>Ikon</span>比對我好。」</p><p>　　「你居然在對寵物吃醋！」</p><p>　　「他陪<span>Ikon</span>的時間比陪我多！」</p><p>　　「噢，天吶，<span>Jason</span>，」<span>Rose</span>一臉你不懂，「<span>Slade</span>喜歡動物保留野性，他只挑大清早遛狗因為那時段沒什麼人，他是訓練<span>Ikon</span>聽他的命令停止，並沒有要他不能咬，直到遇見你，<span>Slade</span>不想<span>Ikon</span>攻擊你，才開始訓練他熟悉你的氣味、訓練他只把危險人物撲倒、不能咬。」</p><p>　　「……」<span>Redhood</span>睜大眼睛。</p><p>　　「那之後<span>Ikon</span>就真的沒咬過人了，<span>Slade</span>認識你以前很受歡迎，但她們都怕<span>Ikon</span>，只有你不怕。」</p><p>　　「……」<span>Redhood</span>眼睛更大了，「怪不得他吻我！」</p><p>　　「不是你吻他的嗎？」</p><p>　　「<em><b>隨便啦！</b></em>」炸毛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 敲碗許久的盆栽+美食YT又來了!!! ft. Red Hood（片段）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　「<span>hey</span>，<span>Rose</span>在<span>Nightwing</span>的頻道裡說<span>Deathstroke</span>還剪了只有他可以看的版本，你不覺得這樣很——很——」比手畫腳，「很<em><b>變態</b></em>嗎？」</p><p>　　「哈！」<span>Red Hood</span>拍手大笑，「他會知道妳說他變態～」</p><p>　　「他頂多綁架<span>Red Robin</span>，<em><b>綁吧！</b></em><span><em><b>Deathstroke</b></em></span><em><b>！</b></em>」<span>Spoiler</span>揮手，一副<em><b>你威脅不到我</b></em>的表情，「你敢來我這裡就要有覺悟，<span>Hood</span>，我最希望的答案是你說他很變態！我會幫你作綜藝字卡！貼在這！」</p><p>　　「不，妳失算了，我喜歡他這麼做。」</p><p>　　「不可能。」</p><p>　　「是真的，妳想想看，妳打開窗戶一眼看出去，你看到多少人就有多少人會把另一半的私密影片發布出去，<span>Deathstroke</span>不會這麼做，他的佔有慾很強烈，他很喜歡我看他的表情，那些都是<em><b>他的寶物</b></em>，而我永遠不用擔心他會散播出去。」</p><p>　　<span>Spoiler</span>眼神死，「你越說我越毛，」搓搓手臂，「我聽到關鍵字，你說，」邪笑，「<em><b>私密</b></em>影片？」</p><p>　　「<em><b>我舉例！</b></em>」瞳孔縮小。</p><p> </p><p>　　「喔～」咬唇，仍在笑，「你的意思是，沒有私密影片？大家都是<span>Youtuber</span>，摸著良心說話啊<span>Hood</span>。」</p><p>　　「！！我們……」<span>Red Hood</span>臉瞬間脹紅，「那個不是我們拍影片的主題！」</p><p> </p><p>　　<span>Spoiler</span>看向鏡頭，「聽到了各位，該問的我都問了，怎麼解讀就不是我的事了～」</p><p>　　「該死！<span>Stephanie</span>！」尖叫。</p><p> </p><p>　　（嗶——）</p><p>
  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>　　「下一個問題，你們上次的情趣是什麼時候？」</p><p>　　「我們找了四手連彈的琴譜。」</p><p>　　「嗯哼。」</p><p>　　「以前都沒這麼做過，用來訓練我們的默契跟……」</p><p>　　「等等，」<span>Spoiler</span>喊停他，「我不是要這種<em><b>琴</b></em>趣，我要你們洗完澡、撲到床上的那種。」</p><p>　　「……」<span>Red Hood</span>看著她。</p><p>　　「……」她看著<span>Red Hood</span>。</p><p> </p><p>　　<span>Red Hood</span>抹把臉，聲音軟弱，「饒了我吧<span>Spoiler……</span>」</p><p>　　「你知道不可能，<span>Jason</span>，來吧，床第情趣，還是你想回答私密影片有什麼？」</p><p>　　<span>Red Hood</span>翻白眼，「我願意回答情趣。」</p><p>　　「<span><em><b>YES</b></em></span><em><b>！！</b></em>」</p><p>　　「我討厭這裡。」</p><p>　　「來不及了～」</p><p> </p><p>　　「上次我跟<span>Rose</span>拍片，她說<span>Slade</span>沒摸過活著的動物。」</p><p>　　「是的，她說過，人類以外的。」</p><p>　　<span>Red Hood</span>的表情很複雜，「我很同情他……真的，所以我……就是……」臉又紅了，「買了兔耳朵的那種……」</p><p>　　「！！」</p><p>　　「還有尾巴，幾乎全裸，……天吶我為什麼要告訴妳，我發誓我絕對不會看妳這部片！」</p><p> </p><p>　　<span>Spoiler</span>大笑。</p><p> </p><p>　　<span>Red Hood</span>繼續，「我這樣側躺，很性感……我覺得很性感，在床上等他。」</p><p>　　「噢噢噢！」</p><p>　　「他洗完澡，看到我，愣了兩秒……那很尷尬，所以我就是……」</p><p>　　「繼續勾引他？」</p><p>　　「呃……妳要用這個詞我也不反對，反正……沒錯，我對他眨眼……只有眨眼。」深吸一口氣。</p><p>　　「<span>Deathstroke</span>撲上來了？」</p><p>　　「沒有。」</p><p>　　「<em><b>沒有！！？</b></em>」</p><p>　　「對，他……他走出房間……」</p><p>　　「不可能！」</p><p>　　「搬打光燈跟攝影機回來……」</p><p>　　「……」<span>Spoiler</span>大驚訝貌。</p><p>　　「把我周圍圍成攝影棚那樣，『你可以開始了』，他說。」</p><p>　　「……」<span>Spoiler</span>的眼睛跟嘴巴都張得大大，「<em><b>開始個屁！！！</b></em>」</p><p>　　「我也這麼說的，<em><b>開始個屁</b></em>，媽的。」</p><p>　　「我不信！我不信！不可能！」<span>Spoiler</span>拍桌，「<span>Deathstroke</span>！怪不得沒有動物要靠近你！」</p><p>　　<span>Red Hood</span>嘆了口氣，臉還在紅，「我也這麼說的。」</p><p> </p><p>　　「然後就冷了嗎？什麼都沒做？」</p><p>　　「不，我們打了一架。」</p><p>　　「你戴兔耳朵、尾巴，幾乎全裸，跟洗完澡出來、也幾乎全裸的<span>Slade</span>打架？」</p><p>　　「……」頓住，「呃，差不多。」</p><p> </p><p>　　<span>Spoiler</span>張大的嘴巴瞬間閉起，「差不多變成私密影片那樣？」</p><p>　　換<span>Red Hood</span>嘴巴張大了，「<em><b>操妳！</b></em><span><em><b>Stephanie Brown</b></em></span><em><b>！</b></em>」</p><p>　　「你操他就可以了，呵呵～」</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 《來自Rose的惡意》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>　　「大家早安！聽的到我的聲音嗎？」Red一開直播就有朝氣地喊著，聊天室裡突然出現兩三百人，同時刷了一排『早安』跟『聽的到』，「我臨時開了直播，沒有特別告知，因為早上Rose給我這個，」舉起手上的USB隨身碟，「她說是我們的五週年禮物，」看向鏡頭外，「今天是我們什麼週年？」</p><p> </p><p>　　攝影師Deathstroke無回應。</p><p> </p><p>　　「老D也不知道，結婚週年、訂婚週年、交往週年、相遇週年都不是今天，到底是什麼週年？」傻傻的笑著，顯得有些興奮，「過來坐，你也有份。」拍拍旁邊的位置。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>kiwi8856：rd打贏老d週年？</p>
  <p>oreo93：開頻道週年？</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　Deathstroke坐下後看一眼聊天室，「不，他沒打贏過我。」</p><p>　　「我有！上個月！」</p><p>　　「你跟Nightwing一起，不是你個人戰績。」</p><p>　　「我贏了！Nightwing也贏了！」</p><p> </p><p>　　在他們鬥嘴的同時，線上人數已破千人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>corn664：有人看到畫面嗎？好白</p>
  <p>crepe4123：閃P閃</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　「是我壓制你的！」</p><p>　　「用你的胸。」</p><p> </p><p>　　Redhood臉紅，「不要說你很享受！我們在格鬥！」</p><p>　　「我很享受。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>eel791：嗚喔喔喔</p>
  <p>cat444：我上輩子燒了好香</p>
  <p>cat444：看rd跟老d互相說愛你</p>
  <p>ibis695：他們沒說</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　此時Redhood總算想起來他為什麼開直播，「我沒說愛他！！」</p><p>　　Deathstroke頗具玩味地彎了嘴角，「你有。」</p><p>　　「<em><b>閉嘴！</b></em>」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>bison834：可以配10碗白飯</p>
  <p>bread5679：結婚！</p>
  <p>butter3565：結婚！</p>
  <p>cheese1：他們結婚了啦！</p>
  <p>bread5679：啊啊啊啊</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　「你害我忘記我在直播！」</p><p>　　「誰叫你眼裡只有我。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>falcon95：誰叫你眼裡只有我，他說</p>
  <p>bread5679：啊啊啊啊啊啊</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　「<em><b>滾開！</b></em>」</p><p>　　「這是Rose給的週年禮物，<em><b>我們的</b></em>週年禮物。」Dearthstroke往後靠在沙發下半，手臂伸展的方向像是摟住Redhood的腰，「她警告過別直播。」</p><p>　　「有嗎？」</p><p>　　「說了三次。」</p><p> </p><p>　　Redhood癟嘴，「但我開了耶。」此時線上已快破萬人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>sheep658：求你了hood別關直播</p>
  <p>juice6470：QQQQQQQQQ</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　攝影師面不改色，「別播給他們看，關聲音。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>sundae5815：看那洋洋得意的臉！！</p>
  <p>tiger6：哪來的惡魔！！</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　Redhood深吸一口氣，看看留言又看看伴侶，「好吧，各位，既然是被告知三次不能直播的東西，先讓我們評估一下可不可以播……雖然我真的很想跟你們分享我們的喜悅，但在不曉得到底是什麼週年的情況下，我們先看看這東西有沒有毒。」</p><p> </p><p>　　然後就在聊天室一片哀號中切斷了聲音。</p><p> </p><p>　　Redhood的隨身碟插進筆記型電腦，移動滑鼠，完全安靜的狀況下可以看到他跟攝影師有簡短幾句的對話，他們同時盯著電腦螢幕，眼珠的覆上一層淡淡的粉紅。</p><p> </p><p>　　第一秒Redhood微微皺眉，老D則是微張他的左眼；第二秒Redhood張大眼睛跟嘴巴，Deathstroke笑了；第三秒Redhood滿臉通紅，Deathstorke似乎摟緊他的伴侶；三分鐘後，Redhood跳起來衝出螢幕外，Deathstroke大笑。</p><p> </p><p>　　「嘿，你們。」攝影師開了聲音。</p><p>　　背景中能聽見Redhood的咆哮，「<em><b>Rose Wilson</b></em><em><b>！！！！！！</b></em>」</p><p> </p><p>　　「有毒。」男人說，聊天室再次哀號，Deathstroke沒降下他的笑容，「你們很幸運，有半秒可以釋出。」</p><p>　　「<em><b>半秒都不行！！！！！！</b></em>」</p><p> </p><p>　　Deathstroke笑到翻過去，Redhood打電話給Rose，聊天室一整排的問號跟大哭。</p><p> </p><p>★</p><p> </p><p>　　Redhood更改檔名：《來自Rose的惡意》</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>　　粘膩的聲音從螢幕裡傳出，雪白的西裝壓出皺紋，下方的年輕人閉上眼睛享受上方年長者的純熟吻技，時不時能聽見他們短促而依依不捨的換氣聲。</em>
</p><p> </p><p> <em>Jason</em> <em>的手臂在</em> <em>32</em> <em>秒時搭上</em> <em>Slade</em> <em>的肩，後者變換幾次角度讓舌頭更深入青年口腔中，挖出更深層的嗚咽。</em></p><p> <em>Jason</em> <em>耳朵的顏色彷彿是落在貴妃椅上的玫瑰花瓣。</em></p><p> </p><p><em>　　「</em> <em>hmmm……</em> <em>嗯……」青年被吻到全身顫抖，「嗯……等、等等……」迷茫地喊停。</em></p><p> <em>Slade</em> <em>沒有立刻放過他，但他想知道</em> <em>Jason</em> <em>為何突然想停止，他轉移目標，向下吻青年的脖頸與喉結。</em></p><p> </p><p><em>　　「抱歉、……</em> <em>Wilson……</em> <em>」</em> <em>Jason</em> <em>對著天花板說，「停下來吧……我想起很重要的事……」</em></p><p>
  <em>　　「什麼？」</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　「你的、嗯……<b>老婆</b>……還有，呃，家庭……我不應該……」</em>
</p><p> <em>Slade</em> <em>給他一個莞爾的微笑，低下頭輕啄青年被他吻花的唇色，「我單身。」</em></p><p> <em>Jason</em> <em>沒堅持一秒就沈淪了，弱弱地問：「真的？」</em></p><p>
  <em>　　「沒錯，我只再給你一秒鐘想拒絕我的理由。」</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　青年搖搖頭，主動湊上去，「沒有理由。」</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>　　「<b>我有理由！</b>」鏡頭外的</em> <em>Rose</em> <em>大叫，「你們在工作！」</em></p><p> </p><p> <em>Slade</em> <em>沒有反應，仍舊深情地瞧著他的甕中小鳥，仔細看可以看到</em> <em>Slade</em> <em>的拇指隔著白西裝在青年的肋骨處打轉；而</em> <em>Jason</em> <em>起初是悠悠地轉向鏡頭，嘴角仍留著幸福的上揚，迷茫的綠眼睛瞳孔擴散一秒、兩秒、<b>倏地縮小</b>！</em></p><p> </p><p><em>　　「嗚哇！」推開</em> <em>Slade</em> <em>，挪開他擺在年長者身上的大長腿，狼狽地摔在玫瑰花瓣上，滿臉通紅，然後一溜煙衝出鏡頭畫面，留下</em> <em>Slade</em> <em>一臉惋惜。</em></p><p> </p><p><em>　　「</em> <em>Rose</em> <em>親愛的。」男人握住一把與青年短暫接觸的玫瑰花瓣，輕輕放開使其飄落。</em></p><p>
  <em>　　「對對對，我知道，催情花瓣太～～～多了！」鏡頭輕晃一個小幅度，「不是你吻他的藉口。」</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　「這次是真的。」</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　「你上次也這麼說，三天就分手了。」</em>
</p><p> </p><p> <em>Slade</em> <em>又握住一把花瓣，「<b>這次是真的。</b>」起身時放手。</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>　　「你要去哪？」</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　「找你的未來繼父。」</em>
</p><p><em>　　「他比我小</em> <em>Slade Wilson</em> <em>！」</em></p><p>
  <em>　　「跟我在一起就比妳大了。」看一眼鏡頭，「妳在錄影？」</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　「對，那又怎樣？」</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　「<b>很好</b>，傳給我。」</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　「他真的成為我繼父再說！」</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>　　鏡頭跟著</em> <em>Slade</em> <em>走去門口，拍掉壓在白西裝上的紅色花瓣，男人走進光線較亮的那道門。</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>　　「別害羞，親愛的。」</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>★</p><p> </p><p>　　當天晚上，影片名稱為《初吻五週年》但網友們只看到Redhood摔進玫瑰花瓣的那半秒。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>